


The Secret Life of the David Tennant

by DAAthren



Series: Random Encounter Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAthren/pseuds/DAAthren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David brings his sonic to bed and Georgia is NOT having it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life of the David Tennant

_“Maybe I shouldn’t of done that…”_ he thought as he jogged down the steps leading into the basement. Georgia had just kicked him out of the bedroom due to him playing with his sonic…again…for the 127th time. It isn’t like he was keeping her up…all she was doing was reading in bed and he had a rough day at rehearsal for Othello. “Well she was reading...You asked for peace and quiet the night before when you were reading.”

He sighed deeply as he flopped down on the couch he would be sleeping on for the night. _“Alright, alright, maybe testing the sonic out in bed wasn’t my BRIGHTEST idea but I needed someone to test it out on…”_ he huffed, crossing his arms at his chest. He pulled the sonic out from his jean pocket, eyeing it curiously as if it were going to agree with him. He had built it himself using odds and ends lying around the house. _“Weelllll, not exactly…you did take apart the toaster and Oliver’s night light to get some of the parts. OOOooohh…you were supposed to go pick up replacements before you got home.”_

He scrunched up his face in thought as he pressed the button along the side of the silver handle, causing the sonic to fill the room with an amber glow as the L.E.D light inside was activated along with the sound chip he had nicked from his build-your-own-screwdriver set. It had taken him a few hours, and the loss of his temporal screwdriver, before he was able to figure out how to remove the chip without damaging it. The hot knife he used on the first screwdriver had sliced through it as well as left him with singed fingers and plastic all over the crafting table. The mess he left in the bathroom trying to peel the burning plastic off and bandaged his injured extremities had earned him a slap from his young wife.

“I’ve been a right git this week haven’t I, Betsy?” he mumbled. “I will definitely make sure to buy all the replacements, flowers, and Georgie’s favorite chocolates tomorrow to get myself back in her good graces.”

“Well, that is a pretty good start to apologizing,” a feminine voice whispered from the stairs.

“I’m really sorry about how I’ve been acting this week. You know how I get with things. I take an idea and I run with it.” He jumped up from the sofa and started waving the sonic around, grinning from ear to ear.

“Your running around is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, hun. You are older than me and can still look out into the world with child-like eyes. It makes you so beautiful to me. I just wish you could turn the dorky side of you off sometimes.”

He looked up at her wide, pleading eyes. “I know and I really am sorry. Why don’t you go on upstairs and I’ll turn in for the night? That way I have plenty time tomorrow to do everything that needs to be done and treat my lady to a lovely lunch before I head in to dress rehearsal tomorrow.”

She smiled. “That sounds lovely but, umm, you don’t have to sleep down here. You can join me in bed if you like…”

“Oh, that sounds lovely. Just give me a moment to lock the sonic up in my study and I’ll be right up!” he beamed.

Nodding, she made her way back upstairs. Making sure he could hear her heading up the second story stairs, he licked his lips and dashed up to the first floor and towards the wooden doors of his study. Rubbing his hands together, he tapped in the access code on the door’s handle. He had just heard the lock click, signaling that it was open, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his back to the door and looked over to his left, watching his wife coming towards him, a sly grin on his face. “Oh, don’t mind me love. I just decided to make a cuppa before I head back to bed.”

He nodded. “That sounds like a plan. Would you make one for me too?”

“Sure!”

“You are the best wife EVER!” he exclaimed, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. She grinned up at him before walking down the hallway and turning into the kitchen. He made sure he could hear her filling the kettle before he sighed with relief and pressed open the wooden doors. Stepping into the console room, he closed the doors tightly behind him before running down the ramp and checking her systems before turning to walk towards the lab.

_“Shouldn’t you be in bed with your wife?”_

_“Shouldn’t WE be off to the end of the universe?”_

_“Well it isn’t my fault that someone I know drove us into an alternate reality and landed on the man that looked like us!?”_

_“Shouldn’t you be nagging Rose!?”_

_“She just went to feed Jamie and to make sure Sarah Jane was asleep. Gallifreyan babies are so fickle. I understand why looms were kept around even after the curse was lifted.”_

He rolled his eyes. _“Well don’t even think about coming to the lab to try to help me with my sonic. I’m doing it on my own so just shuddit so I can concentrate, alright?”_

_“So rude!”_

_“Pot calling the kettle black!”_


End file.
